Probably wouldn't be this way
by Angel1039
Summary: SONGFIC/ONESHOT I probably wouldnt be this way, I probably wouldnt hurt so bad, I never pictured every minute, without you in it, Oh You left so fast ... Probably Wouldn't Be This Way by Leanne Rimes... DG... Read and Review!


_A/N: I absoultly love this song and deicded that I needed to make it a song fic. Its kind of sappy and sad, but cute nonetheless. It's pretty different from my other stories as well. Oh well. Let me know what you think of it! Enjoy and Review!!

* * *

_

Got a date a week from Friday

_with a preacher's son_

_Everybody says he's crazy_

_I'll have to see_

June 1997

"I love you so much. I can't wait for this war to be over." Ginny said to her boyfriend. They had been dating secretly for over a year now. See when your dating Draco Malfoy and your last name is Weasley, things are never easy. She really didn't even know how it started, but it had, and it was the best year of her life.

"I love you, too, Gin. The war shouldn't be too much longer. Plus, with my parents killed by Voldemort, the only thing stopping us is the war and your family." Draco said, kissing Ginny on the forehead. You see, the problem was, besides their last names and backgrounds, Draco was bound to Voldemort. He was forced the Dark Mark, and watched carefully by other deatheaters, so he couldn't follow in his godfather, Snape's, footsteps and be a spy. He found a way though. Draco would tell Ginny all the information he could get, and since she influenced the order so strongly, they went with her plans. They all assumed she was just a good planner, but they had no idea that she was working with someone in Voldemort's inner circle. Within the last month of Draco's seventh year, his parents were killed, leaving him everything.

"Are you sure I don't have to worry about losing you in any of the battles?" She asked. He let out a light laugh.

"With all the information were passing to the light side! As long _as_ he doesn't find out, we wont have a problem." He said, hugging her tightly.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you." She said, nuzzling her head into his chest.

_I finally moved to Jackson when the summer came_

_I won't have to pay that boy to rake my leaves_

December 1999

"My parents don't believe me! They think I'm under the imperious(sp?)!" Ginny yelled to Draco out raged. She had just tried to explain what had be happening for the past few years. She tried to tell them about how she got all the ideas for the war and what was going on between her and Draco.

"I'm sure we can wait until after the final battle to get married. Maybe they will understand then." He said, but she shook her head.

"No, Draco. Now is the best time." She said and he looked at her confused.

"Why the hurry. The final battle should be coming up soon." He said, sitting up a bit.

"I'm pregnant Draco." She said quietly.

"Seriously! That's great!" He said happily and she smiled after knowing his reaction. "We will get married. We can elope. Its not like were muggles. The ministry will have a record of the marriage without us doing anything." He said, standing and taking her hand. She smiled.

"Okay. Lets get married!" She said happily, before apparating away with him.

_I'm probably going on and on_

_It seems I'm doing more of that these days_

December 31, 1999

"Gin it's tonight." Draco said as he appeared in her living room. She looked at him. They had just married two weeks ago, and the final battle was finally here. She stood and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him. He pulled her close and held her tightly.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" She said a bit worried. He pulled away and gripped her shoulder reassuringly.

"I will be fine. Voldemort will be dead. My souless mother is gone. My abusive father is gone as well. We will be able to have a wonderful life." He said, lightly rubbing her shoulders. She forced a smile, but it then faded.

"Why didn't you or your mother ever report your father's abusive ways?" She asked and he gave her a weak smile.

"I don't know. But when we get out of this battle, I am turning the manor into a place for magical children who are abused by their parents. It will be kind of like an orphanage." He said happy with his choice of what to do with the manor.

"Thats a great idea!" Ginny said to him smiling.

"Yeah, something will finally come good out of the Malfoy Manor." He said, before clutching his arm. He let out a painful moan. "It's time. Warn your family and the order. Tell it was one of the dreams." He said.

"Okay. I love you." She said kissing him shorty.

"I love you too." He replied before apparating. She lingered for a moment, his words still ringing in her ears. She then apparated to Grimmald Place to warn everyone.

_I probably wouldn't be this way_

_I probably wouldn't hurt so bad_

_I never pictured every minute without you in it_

_Oh You left so fast_

_Sometimes I see you standing there_

_Sometimes it's like I'm losing touch_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm so lucky _

_to have had the chance to love this much_

_God gave me a moment's grace_

_'Cause if I'd never seen your face_

_I probably wouldn't be this way_

Two Years Later

Ginny wiped away a stray tear with the letter she held in her hand. It had been two years since the war. Two years, to the day, since the final battle. The day was still fresh in her mind like it had just happened. She heard a small voice call her, and she set down the letter and walked over to her one year old son, Xavier. She smiled at the big grin on her son's face. She bounced him a bit on her hip as she held him.

"Ready to go see daddy today." She asked and the little boy clapped happily. Ginny smiled happily. She carried her son out to the car and put him in his car seat and proceed to buckle him in. She then walked around to the driver side and started the car, driving out of the drive way of her home. The drive was long, but it was a drive she was willing to make all the time, but with a son she could only do it so often. She visited Draco on his birthday, their son's birthday, their anniversary, and the last day of the year. The last day of the year was the same day as the last battle had been.

After the long drive she pulled into the parking lot and began to driving around looking for the spot he was at. Xavier was long since asleep in the backseat. She smiled as she saw him in the rear view mirror. She pulled over to the spot and wrapped a blanket around her son before getting out of the car. She walked over to him and kneeled on the ground, looking at the stone standing in front of her.

Draco Xavier Malfoy

Birth- June 5, 1980

Death- December 31, 1999

Beloved Husband

_Mama says that I just shouldn't speak to you_

_Susan says that I should just move on_

Back to December 1999

"The war is over!" Screamed Mrs. Weasley as she listened to the radio. All the men and order had gone. Ginny had been forced to stay home, which she was thankful for. She didn't want her family to know she was pregnant just yet. She wanted to tell them with Draco, when they accepted him. Ginny ran down the steps of Grimmald Place as she heard her mom yelling.

"What happened?" Ginny yelled as she reached the living room. Her family had avoided her a lot recently because ever since she had told them about her and Draco, they thought she was under the imperious curse.

"Harry defeated him! We won!" Molly yelled jumping joyfully. Ginny let out a joyful scream, as happy tear began to fall down her cheeks. Now telling her family about her and Draco would be easier because he had been where she got all her information from. Suddenly their were several pops as everyone came home. They were all sweaty and injured, but alright nonetheless. Molly ran over to Arthur and hugged him tightly. The trio walked over to Ginny.

"How are you feeling Ginny?" Ron asked. Ginny looked a bit confused at him, wondering why he would ask such a crazy thing.

"I feel wonderful!" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, although she still had the joy sound in her voice. "Why would you ask such a thing?" She asked, pretty confused. She hugged Hermione and Harry tightly before as she asked him. She then gave him a big hag and pulled away waiting for her answer.

"You should feel good. The curse is off of you! Your back to yourself." He said, looking very happy and proud. Ginny looked at him, trying to figure out what he meant.

"Curse. What are you talking about?" She asked confused at what he was talking about.

"Malfoy had you under the imperious curse." He said like he was explaining it to a child. She laughed lightly.

"Will you people ever believe me. I wasn't under any curse." She said shaking her head, a light smile on her face.

"Ginny we all know you would never do anything with Malfoy. Since he had you under the curse, we all looked for him. I found him during the battle and killed him. The curse is gone and you can return to your normal life." He said happily. Ginny let out a gasp as her stomache hit the floor.

"Wh-what." She managed to choke out quietly. She cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Why do you look so upset? You should be happy." Hermione asked, worried about her friend. By now, everyone was looking over to the group. Ginny let out a sob in her hand. She gave Ron the most evil look she could manage.

"Tell me your joking. Tell me its not true!" She yelled, but very weakly. Harry looked at her.

"Gin its true. Whats the big deal? He was controling you." Ron said, getting slightly angry. Tears began to flood down her face as she clutched her stomache. She began to slowly shake her head. Harry turned Ginny to look at him. She suddenly grew dizzy and fell back. Harry slowly sat her down on the ground. He kneeled down by her.

"Ginny. You weren't under a curse were you." Harry said quietly, afraid of the answer. Ginny let out a loud sob and buried her face in her knees. He put his hand on her shoulder and lightly rubbed it, while he rested his head on his other hand.

_You oughta see the way these people look at me_

_When they see me 'round here talking to this stone_

December 2001, again

Ginny lightly touched the grave stone in front of her. She held back the tears that glistened her eyes. She lasted for a few moments, before a tear slid down her cheek, landing in the bright, white snow.

"Xavier looks just like you." She said, sniffing a little. She laughed lightly. "People must think I am crazy. A lot of people are still having a hard time excepting that something had been there between me and you." She said, holding back as many tears as she could, even though many had already fallen.

A light wind blew as Ginny reached in her purse for the letter she had been holding that morning. She slowly pulled it and began to slowly unfold it. She took in a deep breathe and let it out slowly.

"I got a letter from the ministry today. They finally believe my case, which means I will probably get approved for your orphanage." She said, letting the tears fall freely. She then looked down at the letter and began to read it to him as if her were standing next to her.

"Dear Mrs. Malfoy. Yeah they actually call me by it now. Took them long enough. After all the evidence you proved us and after the truth potion you were given, we now believe your case. Your late husband, Draco Malfoy, has been cleared of all charges and the Malfoy name has been cleared of all records. We also would like to grant his memory the Order of Merlin, First Class. We are truly sorry for your loss and the medal will be sent in a few days time. Please note that we are re-looking over your want to turn the Malfoy Manor into an orphanage for abused children. You will recieve our word on it in a few days time as well. Have a nice holiday." She said, roughly wiping away the tears and laughing lightly. She heard a cry from the car and she ran over to it, picking up her son, and waking back over to Draco.

"Your son came with me today." She said talking as if he was there. She set Xavier down on the ground and walked over to the grave and touched it. He began to feel the engraved words. A wind blew, but it wasn't the bitter cold wind that had been blowing all winter. It was a light wind that felt nice. Her hair blew around her and she looked down to Xavier to notice him sitting down on the ground, laughing and smiling. She noticed that even as the light wind blew, his hair didn't move. Ginny smiled lightly.

"I love you too, Draco. I love you so much, and I know Xavier does as well." The light wind swept around her and down to Xavier as well, blowing remaining fall leaves around him. He laughed and tried to grab them. She just smiled and nodded. "You would have been a great father." She said, letting light tears slid down her cheeks.

_I probably wouldn't be this way_

_I probably wouldn't hurt so bad_

_I never pictured every minute without you in it_

_Oh You left so fast_

_Sometimes I see you standing there_

_Sometimes I feel an angel's touch_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm so lucky _

_to have had the chance to love this much_

_God gave me a moment's grace_

_'Cause if I'd never seen your face_

_I probably wouldn't be this way_

April 2002

Ginny smiled at the five or so kids she had running around her house with Xavier. Needless to say, the ministry granted permission for her to turn the manor into an orphanage. She had named it after, who else, but Draco. Hermione had eagerly accepted the job to help Ginny run the place. Everyone was finally begin to accept that she had married Draco and that Xavier was indeed his son. Hermione had been the second person to accept it, right after Harry. To her it didn't matter if they accepted it or not. She loved him and she always would. There was a knock at the front door. She walked down to the door and opened it and stared into shocking blue eyes.

"Hi Blaise. I haven't talked or seen you in a while." Ginny said hugging him and she felt a light shock go through her body.

"Yeah I have been busy with work, but I had this werid feeling and well, don't call me crazy, okay." He said a bit nervously.

"Okay I won't call you crazy." She said smiling. He nodded.

"I was having a rough couple days, so I went to see Draco. I talked to him for a while, but after a while I couldn't get you off my mind." He started and Ginny looked slightly confused.

"Okay." She said, engouraging him to go.

"Well as I thought about a light wind began to blow, but as I looked around nothing else was moving in the wind." He continued and she gave him a weak smile. "Well, don't take this the wrong way, but I think Draco expects something to happen between us." He said finishing it off in a hurry. She smiled as she felt a light wind blow in through the front door. The sun began to shine brightly and she nodded.

"You know. I think that is exactly what he wants." She said smiling at Blaise before inviting him in. He smiled and walked towards the kitchen to see all the kids. Ginny heard the kids scream with joy upon seeing Blaise. She looked outside and smiled as she saw leaves and flower petals blowing around in the window, all landing in her yard. She nodded and smiled. She noticed something blowing towards her and land on the door mat. She felt her eyes glisten with tears as she picked up the red rose that had fallen on the door step.

_Got a date a week from Friday _

_with a preacher's son_

_Everybody says I'm crazy_

_Guess I'll have to see_


End file.
